Hell and Happiness
by trixipixie
Summary: A story rated M for LEMON Explicit LEMON sequel to Vast and Absolute BYAKUYA goes to the world of the living to get his first love back-
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**A story rated M for LEMON Explicit LEMON **

**BYAKUYA goes to the world of the living to get his first love back- sequel to Vast and Absolute**

**

* * *

**

**HELL AND HAPPINESS**

**prologue**

"You Know he didn't do it Byakuya!"

"I do?" Byakuya said sardonically

Yoruichi was seething. No one was listening. He couldn't believe Kisuke was the cause of all the deaths in the Seireitei. Why would he do it? Just for his experiments?

"And you're going to tell me Tsukibashi didn't use the forbidden kidou?"

Yoruichi was at a loss, of course he did. Everyone had felt it. But it was for a good reason.

"Byakuya they're going to imprison Tessai forever and stripe Kisuke of his power, make a human."

Byakuya was unmoved. "Good." He said plainly.

Yoruichi glared at him coldly. It actually caused him to shiver a bit. They would never agree on this. And that would be a problem, Yoruichi knew she didn't have much time.

As far as Byakuya was concerned,Kisuke had finally been caught and would be held accountable. His experiments were wild, careless, ego driven. Now he'd been caught.

Yoruichi was pacing back and forth so much she had almost worn a hole in the tatami mats It had taken all his strength to refrain from telling her not to go to see him. He wanted to forbid her, but that was as good as telling her to go. He tried to keep his temper in check.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She made her way to the Kuchiki manor, she felt something wet on her cheeks. She was crying actually crying she'd have to leave him, he'd never go along with her and leave. He'd never understand her decision to help her best-friend, and innocent friend in need.

The life she wanted with Byakuya, her little prince was dying right in front of her, she couldn't save it. Not now, not after what she had already done.

In no time she was in his room. They had been planning to find a place together for them to share to meet in the middle, that was over now too.

_Damn!_ Tears clouded her vision as she looked at him while he slept. They had parted in anger earlier, fighting over the situation with Kisuke. She had made up her mind long before the fight had started, _now to pay the consequences_.

"I love you little prince... I love you Byakuya." She was choking on her word on her tears, what was she doing? He'd think she chose Kisuke, but he would have to understand she couldn't let someone innocent be punished not if she could help it. If Kisuke and Tessa said they saw Aizen then they saw him. She didn't care what Kyoraku _thought _he saw.

"Mmm, Yoruichi." Byakuya stirred feeling her near him she turned quickly so he couldn't see the tears. He pulled her down into him as he lay spooning her. He felt so good, so strong. Her heart was breaking. She'd never get to do this again be with him again this way. Why did this have to happen? She felt his breath on her neck she and she didn't want to leave but she could hear the stirrings in the air she'd have to leave soon.

"Byakuya.." she said strong and clear.

"Yes."

"I love you… so much… more than you'll know."

"I do know..." He rolled in the sheets. "...Vast... " he waited for her to respond.

"...and absolute." she completed the mantra he loved to chant to her when he was especially affectionate( mostly tipsy). She bit her lip, tears flooding from her eyes. He turned and looked at her, her back was still turned.

"I love you too, Yorucihi." They had fought, he was just glad she was talking to him.

"No matter what?"

"Of course... No matter what. Vast..."

"And absolute..."

"Come lay down.." he pulled back the blanket and stroked the sheets as he fell back to sleep.

She slipped away, leaving a note on his pillow.

.

to be continued


	2. Turn

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**Lemons will abound... but whats a good romantic angsty story without lemons right.**

**Please read and review, plus if you haven't ,check out the First part Vast and Absolute.**

**

* * *

**

**Hell and Happiness**

**chapter one - Turn**

Today the worst the residents of Karakura could expect was a passing summer rain-shower. Big fluffy white cloud passed over head, the sun seemed to smile down on the residents as they went about their daily business.

A light breeze swept through from time to time to relieve the outdoor revelers, of the mounting afternoon heat. The sounds of summer were in the air. Honking horns, laughter of children in the park, street vendors selling their wares. Occasional fragments of music could be heard through an open window or door, or from passing cars.

Karakura town was a great place to live. If you were a normal human. They went about their lives not knowing the dangers that constantly lurked.

Whether by accident or old age, once they died they would all see the Karakura town she knew. Yoruichi contemplated this before jumping off the small window ledge and heading down the street. None of them had known that for days they lay suspended in sleep in the Soul Society.

Aizen had been thwarted and all was right, in this world anyway. She stopped to rest. Urahara had urged her not to go out. She had several bad injuries after her run in with Aizen, most had healed almost instanly but she still had a nagging pain in her leg and a slight limp. It hadn't healed yet.

She had promised Urahara she would see Orihime if it didn't clear up soon.

"Ohh mama look, it's a kitty." Yoruichi stopped licking her aching paw to look up as the rosy-cheeked green-eyed girl reached down and patted her on the head. Yorucihi froze for an instant. The eyes were so... familiar.

"Can we keep him?" the girl asked unafraid snuggling Yoruichi to her cheek. Yoruichi purred instantly.

"No, honey." the protective mother said snatching the girl up."Don't touch that filthy cat.

"Hmph! Who are you calling** filthy**?"

"What? Who was that?" the insulted mother looked around,holding her smiling child who had seen Yoruichi speak, close to her bosom. The frantic woman pulled the child down the street. The girl looked back at Yoruichi waving. Yoruichi chuckled to herself as she disappeared into the bushes.. She'd have to take the high road back home, so she took to the trees.

Yoruichi made her way across the city finally stopping in front of the Urahara Shoten.

He felt her before she came into sight and Urahara glanced over his shoulder with a little smile as he was finishing business with his happy customers.

"Please come back." He waved

His arm out to his side on his shikomizue. Yoruichi jumped to his hand then, walked up on his shoulder curling around his neck.

"Well, hello there." He said, rubbing her behind her ears. "I was wondering if you were going to come back to me. You know how jealous I get when you're away."

She nipped him on the neck playfully, he winced still smiling. He always said that when she came back. She settled into place purring happily in his ear.

"Would you like some lunch? Fresh milk from the market is on the menu."

"Hey Urahara."

He turned, Yoruichi opening one eye, they looked to the street seeing Rukia and Ichigo passing by.

Urahara nodded Yoruichi snuggled back into his neck to sleep as they headed into the store.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The clanging of metal rang out through the air in the background. Squads doing their morning maneuvers and exercises through-out the Seireitei..

Life was quiet again, wounds were healing, laughter was heard, life was back to normal. But in the in back of each shinigami's mind was, when the next threat would present itself.

Byakuya sat quietly in his office chair, he had turned it to the open window seemingly watching his squad train. But his mind was miles away

x

"Howl. Zabimaru!"

"You're not gonna get me like that you idiot!" The wild 3rd seat of Squad Six said. He and his sempai second seat Renji Abarai were in one of their typical impromptu sparring matchs again.

"Ho ho won't I," Renji yelled and Zabimaru circled around suddenly hitting the 3rd seat in the back. "I thought Squad Eleven was supposed to super bad ass, maybe that's why they kicked you out."

"They didn't kick me out!" The Third seat growled, his face flashing red as he bared his teeth, picking himself up and jumping into the air.

Truth was the young shinigami loved Squad Eleven and Captain Zaraki, but he had ties to Captain Kuchiki and wanted to serve under him.

Renji smirked knowing his sparring partner hated begin teased like that.

_Now __it's__ gonna get interesting. _Renji said to himself, watching for the next assault.

Koutaishi Shizuko's eyes squinted to slits and a snarl drawn on his lips and he bounced off the courtyard wall flying towards Renji. "Gotta ya!"

Renji blocked, the attack but only by a hair.

"That's more like it. Keep it up outcast, and you just might beat me!"

"Might! Koutaishi shouted "Mayuge*"

"Why you!" Renji said at Koutaishi nickname for him, rubbing his eyebrows and speeding towards him.

Amai wiped her brow from her morning workout looking at her two squad members. Her long silky dark hair was pulled back, the ends strung thru a large gold ring then tied with a red bow. The style served well in hand to hand combat when she could swing her hair and hit the opponent in the head with it.

Her uniform fit her curves nicely and her full breasts, peeked just out of the top of her kimono.

They were still such little boys, she shook her head looking at Koutaishi and Renji. She knew Koutaishi was happy even though he grumbled all the time. He really enjoyed hanging out with Lt. Abarai, though the feeling wasn't necessarily mutual..

Amai fanned her sweaty kimono top against her skin. She'd need to bathe before she went on to her next set of duties..

She looked back towards Captain Kuchiki's office, he was sitting in the window again, staring into space.

It was a dream since she had met him and her princess those many years ago to become a shinigami. She opted for Squad Six instead of two though she was offered a seat there, since the princess was no longer captain, she had declined the offer.

_She_ crossed Amai's mind a lot lately.

Amai looked back at the office window. He was probably thinking of her too.

xxxxxxx

_"What, what do you mean he escaped? How could he?"_

_"He had help."_

_"From whom?__"_

_The shinigami looked over Ginrei Kuchiki's shoulder at his lieutenant ._

_"Captain Shihouin," he whispered,_

_Byakuya felt a sharp pain as if his heart had been pierced with a dagger. His face losing all composure, he looked strained, horrified, at his grandfather._

_"She couldn't... She wouldn't..." He remembered her in his chamber right before the sirens went off declaring her love for him,... then why would she do that?_

Byakuya flinched rousing himself from the painful memories of that night. The night she betrayed him, betrayed the Soul Society. The night she died to him...

A light tap on the door came, keeping him from going any deeper into the past. He recognized the tentative rapping.

"4th seat Subaru, come in."

Amai Subaru opened the door to Byakuya's office, she was in awe of him more so than ever. He turned back to the window as soon as she'd come in.

"What is it Amai?'

"Oh, I was just coming to confirm your schedule Captain. The Obon Festival is the day after tomorrow and I cleared the entire day for you and most of the squad."

"Thank you... was ther anything else?"

"Ummm..." Amai was so nervous. She had never been nervous around him as a child in fact she had quite a crush on him at one time.

"Yes..?" He turned to her, his deep silky voice showing a hint of annoyance,.

"I was wondering... do you think ...ummm... she'll come?"

Byakuya's jaw clinched. "I haven't the slightest idea. If that's all, you may leave."

"Ahhh yes sir." she felt a chill down her spine, his icy tone still lingering in her mind.

_He had to be wondering the same thing,_ she thought. _He's missing her or he wouldn't be so upset._

Amai had seen another side to Byakuya that most of his squad would never know, she knew he was upset though another onlooker would contend that he was as stoic and pious as he had ever been. But Amai knew, she had known him, seen him in some of the happiest times of his life. She'd seen him smile and laugh, and even shed tears. He was unhappy, but he didn't have to be.

Byakuya's eyes cut to the door making sure it closed, feeling Amai's reiatsu quite clearly as she hung just on the other side, waiting for him to do what? Throw something? Call her back and apologize? Cry? That wouldn't happen. Those days were long gone.

.

To be continued...


	3. Twofold

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**Lemons will abound... but whats a good romantic angsty story without lemons right.**

**Please read and review, plus if you haven't ,check out the First part Vast and Absolute.**

**

* * *

**

**Hell and Happiness**

**chapter two - Twofold**

_Byakuya was dreaming again, he knew it was a dream because it was the same scene, the same sounds, the same smells and s__**he**__ was there. If she was there it had to be a dream, but a part of him was happy; very happy and at peace._

_He relaxed and let the scene unfold around him, the faster he relaxed the sooner he would be able to wake himself . He had learned over the years, being stuck in this unconscious limbo to just watch and pick the correct point to wake himself, if he fought the dream, it seemed to grab hold of him making him sink further. So he let it play out, like it always did._

_It was the Soul Society, and __**she**__ was his wife. Never doting or subservient; always her wild, unpredictable sexy self. The way she was meant to be . The way he had loved her._

_They were married, living in the Kuchiki manor, though she made a fuss sometimes and if she got angry he could be sure she'd be back at the Shihouin._

_He was aware of their history, the fun times they had. Dreams could do that. F__ill in the blanks, make you feel things, remember things that hadn't really happened. He would indulge this fantasy and play along, until he saw a way out._

_Yoruichi had arrived home after a long assignment, his body aching for her immediately. He took her upstairs to their suite. She was happy, only having eyes for him._

_In the back of his mind he saw the door opening, his way out. He wouldn't linger at her side like he had done in past dreams. Waiting until after the dream consummation before he would leave. It was always more painful when he waited until after. His mind his heart couldn't take it any longer._

_Part of him wanted to stay and finish the dream. His pride ever vigilant even when he was sleeping wouldn't allow it. He turned to the door._

_Yoruichi sat up in the bed, her hair long cascading over her bare chest._

_"Where are you going?" she asked, reaching for him as her smile faded._

_Byakuya turned away with a scowl, stopping dead in his tracks_

_"Where __**are**__ you going Byakuya?" His heart stopped seeing the sweet pale face of Hisana._

_You came back. He had seen glimpses of her before in this dream but now each night she was moving closer, tonight he heard her voice for the first time in a long time. Tears rolling down his cheeks, he didn't want to hide them._

"_Hisana"... he fell to his knees, his head at her waist, arms clutching at her like a lifeboat._

_He looked up, she was speaking but he couldn't hear her voice._

Byakuya sat up in his futon, tense, his eyes were wide his heart feeling the sting of loss, twofold. Why was she there? Why couldn't he hear her? He lay back down wiping tears from his eyes.

xxxxxxx

His eyes were still stinging. He hadn't been able to go back to sleep, he rarely was able to after he had that dream. But lately seeing Hisana only made it worse more disturbing. His temples began to pound

Byakuya closed the book he was leafing through, looking at it puzzled; not even realizing that he had picked it up, he lay it on his desk not noticing the small aged yellow envelope that had fallen from it. He heard loud voices coming down the hall. Taking a deep breath to face the oncoming onslaught he sat at his desk.

"I told you no!" the office door flew open. Renji had a vein throbbing on his forehead much like the one rising on Byakuya's.

"Captain!" Koutaishi said running in past Renji.

"Don't you two know how to knock?"

"Renji says that I don't get time off for Obon!" Koutaishi continued not even hearing what Byakuya had said.

"Why should you get Obon off, your just 3rd seat. The captain has it off so do, I that leaves you, here in charge. You should be happy. Finally some authority."

"Let Amai stay,"

"I'm not staying." Amai said entering the room with Byakuya's tea. "I have it scheduled off'.'

"I wonder how that happened seeing how you make the schedule." Koutaishi slammed his hands on the desk, Byakuya cut his eyes at him raising his eyebrow. Koutaishi smiled sheepishly then held his hands to his chest like the desk was suddenly white hot.

"I told her she could have the day off." Byakuya said, but the information fell on deaf ears.

"Well, why do I have to stay, why can't I have it off 'specially if Amai has it off, we're from the same district." Koutaishi was grasping at straws.

"What's that got to do with any thing?"

"You have the day off as well Koutaishi," Byakuya said exasperated.

Koutaishi, his mouth open ready to argue, finally heard his captain's voice.

"What?" Koutaishi looked back at the snickering Renji.

"You ..." Renji flashed stepped out of the way of the lunging Koutaishi who quickly followed slamming him into the a bookcase.

Byakuya watched disinterested. Amai overlooked the fighting pouring, Byakuya's tea. Unfortunately with those two it was a normal occurrence. Renji seemed to enjoy the torture of his subordinate, much like when he interacted with Ichigo.

Books fell off the shelf, the sofa and table were thrown. Amai glanced at Byakuya normally he would have thrown them all out of his office by now. He was distracted, still. She served him his tea, but he didn't touch it.

She looked back at her captain. He had seemed happy when she came to his squad, even though she had thought maybe he would have held their shared past and the princesses against her.

She was happy to be in Squad Six, even when the loss of Hisana brought a colder Byakuya to the forefront.

Amai ducked out of the way of flying books and papers seeing the yellow envelope on the floor when she did. She looked it over. _A letter to Byakuya?_

"Sir." she said handing the letter to Byakuya.

He froze as if seeing a ghost

.

_He dressed hurriedly, roused by the sirens._

_There was an escape. The prisoners had escaped._

_He thought it was a joke. Yoruichi was already gone. H__e felt foolish that she and her stealth squad were already on the scene and he had been asleep. Rushing to his assigned post he saw a letter that Yoruichi had left on his pillow. He put it away in his things. He'd read it later once everything calmed down._

"Byakuya?"

He came back to the present.

"Byakuya?"

He looked at Amai and the letter she was holding.

Byakuya pushed back from his desk loudly, the two quarreling men stopped looking over at Byakuya.

"Please leave." His voice sent a chill through the air, as he turned back to the window.

"It was on the floor, it looks old. I thought maybe it was misplaced."

He stared at it again. The book he had been blindly leafing through, had he been looking for it.

"It wasn't misplaced," He snatched it from her "Leave." His voice made her shiver, it didn't hurt her anymore, though. She knew he was hiding his own wounds.

"Is there anything- .."

"You may leave Subaru-san,you too Lt Abarai and Shizuko-san."

The two quarreling men still drawn together like magnets pushed and shoved each other on their way out of Byakuya's office.

Amai bowed slightly and left the room.

He looked back at the letter. He never had opened it after he found out what she'd done. But he still couldn't throw it away either.

.

.

To be continued...


	4. Shonichi

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**A story rated M for LEMON Explicit LEMON**

**Byakuya goes to the world of the living to get his first love back- sequel to Vast and Absolute**

**

* * *

**

**Hell and happiness **

**Chapter 3 - Shonichi**

**.**

_He kissed her lips. In her arms he was safe and warm. He could smell her, her fresh sweet citrusy smell. His eyes scanning the room while she kissed him caressed him. Whispering how much she loved him in his ear. _

_His skin crawled when she said it. He sat up upon the futon looking angrily at her._

"_What is it little prince?" _

_He stared at her, looking around. He was dreaming again. He hadn't even realized it this time. He stood, picking up a robe and covering himself. _

"_Byakuya?" Yoruichi asked. "What is it?"_ he turned to leave.

"_It's not going to stop just because you walk away."_

_Byakuya turned back to see Hisana. He wasn't as shocked as the day before but he was twice as happy._

"_Hisana." Byakuya took his wife in his arms hugging her tight and then kissing her deeply. Her lips felt as soft and sweet as ever._

_Hisana pulled away from him and held up a small yellow envelope._

"_Read it." She smiled as she handed it to him. _

_He was twelve years old again. Defiant, arrogant._

"_No." He turned his back to her his arms folded. _

_She didn't reply. _

_He turned back around. She was gone._

His heart sank as his eyes opened to reveal his dark and empty bedroom.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The Obon festival had begun. It was a festival to commemorate one's ancestors. It was a time to remember and celebrate the past. For three days ancestors and deceased loved ones are said to come back.

People all over Karakura were heading to different shrines to visit their loved ones. Ichigo sat in the backseat of the car while Isshin chatted incessantly on their way to visit Misaki. Ichigo had thought to tell him to shut up, but realized that was his father's way for dealing with the situation.

Karin had fallen asleep on Ichigo's arm and Yuzu was in the front seat asking her father to tell her more stories of his and Misaki's lives together.

Rukia had returned to the soul society the day before, so that she and Byakuya could visit Hisana.

Festivities had been set to commence when they returned from the soul society.

Across town, lanterns had been put up at Urahara Shoten.

In the back of the store, Yoruichi opened the Senkaimon gate. She was dressed in her old onimitsukido uniform, her hair pulled back in a full bun. She looked back at Kisuke and Tessai; they each smiled reassuringly.

Jinta and Ururu were dressed formally to go visit the Soul Society as well. Jinta looked rather nervous and couldn't stand still so he continued shuffling in place, while Ururu had a visible smile of excitement on her face.

They followed the hell butterfly through the gate.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_"If she did it, she did it for a reason," Nobutaka Shihouin said angrily._

"_Master Shihouin!" Hideaki said as Nobutaka Shihouin struggled from his room. He was huffing while leaning against the doorway . The angry voices of Genrei Kuchiki and Byakuya contemplating Yoruichi's reason had roused him from his bed, literally bringing him to his feet._

_"My daughter is not a traitor. Kisuke and Tessai are like sons to me. Kisuke-" Nobutaka paused to cough, but gathered himself quickly, pushing off Hideaki's attempts to help him. "Kisuke wouldn't do the things he has been accused of!" _

"_How do you explain the accusations against Aizen, Sousuke when Kyouraku saw him in the Seireitei?" _

Nobutaka_ Shihouin didn't know the answer to that. And his face showed the uncertainty. His chest heaved because in his heart he knew and trusted his daughter, above all else. As the head of the Shihouin and of the stealth squad he knew things were not always as they seemed. And this was just another case of that._

_"I don't know what's going on, but I know my child, my children; especially Yoruichi! If she risked everything," he glared at Byakuya knowing what was fueling his accusations. "It's because she believes in what she's doing."_

_The room of men just stared at him incredulously. _

_Miyuki was standing in the next room, her ear focused to the living-room, her heart swelled hearing her master talk so passionately again. She too knew Yoruichi would have a good reason for going against everything. She pulled her clasped hands to her chest, proud and honored to work in a house of such good and honorable people._

_"I trust her implicitly! Shame on you, Byakuya! You should trust her, too."_

_"Humph." Byakuya scowled. "She's made her decision." _

_"Shihouin –dono, please calm yourself, lay back down." Hideaki was trying to calm his master._

_"How dare you! How dare any of you doubt her! She has no reason to lie, neither do Kisuke or Tessai. How dare any of you doubt them...!" Nobutaka Shihouin's eyes bulged with anger, he was as fierce and proud as he had ever been. Hideaki pried the coughing angry elder's hands from the doorway, helping back to his room._Byakuya shuddered. A twinge of regret and shame mingled in his memories.

_Shihouin-dono was right all along, if it wasn't for her helping Urahara escape, helping train and protect Isshin and Ichigo…._

"Are you ready, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked at Byakuya's doorway. He shook off the past that was surrounding him like a cloak.

"Yes." his voice silky, smooth and emotionless. He picked up the picture of Hisana and clasped it to his chest. He looked with a start, seeing the yellow envelope was sitting behind it. _I thought I left that in my office._ He reached for the vellum impediment, clinching his fist right as he reached for it then heading out with Rukia.

Rukia walked a few paces behind Byakuya as they headed to Hisana's grave. She looked over her shoulder at their procession. Third seat Shizuko and fourth seat Subaru who had known her brother long before she became a shinigami or a Kuchiki. Renji not wanting to be left out was also following the group up to the grave site.

Amai scanned the crowded cemetery. _She's here._ Her heart fluttered, a coy smile spread on her lips, just an hour before when she felt Yoruichi's reiatsu enter the Seireitei. She had hurried the group along as fast as she could.

She knew if she felt it then Byakuya definitely did as well, though he stayed as stoned faced and emotionless as usual. He hadn't even flinched, though she and Koutaishi gave each other perceptive looks.

Now they were at the cemetery. A slow deliberate walk to see Hisana Kuchiki.

Yoruichi's reiatsu was more powerful the further they walked now. Amai was just trying to catch sight of her.

Amai had been happy when she heard, then subsequently met Hisana decades ago. She was good, very good for Byakuya. His old light had come back, his softness and joy. However those things seemed to retreat even further to parts unknown when she passed away.

Unlike Hisana, Byakuya still had a chance at happiness. And Amai would do anything to make sure he took it.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_**

_"_Otou-san," Yoruichi eyes watered, her hair falling in her face helping hide her tears. Her hands were clasped and raised in prayer, incense in the stone of her father's grave wafted floating strings of scent in the air. Tessai and Kisuke had paid their respects and left her with time alone with her father.

When she got word that he had passed away, she disappeared for several weeks trying to get back into the Seireitei to make it to his service. Miyuki had sent word to her that they would leave the Shihouin's Senkaimon unguarded in case she wanted to use it. As much as she wanted to, she didn't. She just didn't want to jeopardize whatever safety Miyuki and the remaining Shihouin house had. She realized her actions had saved Kisuke and Tessai but put them in harms way and under a microscope.

"He never lost faith in you." A familiar melodic voice brought Yoruichi back to the present. Yoruichi looked up to see the smiling face of Miyuki and Manhau. Miyuki's blue eyes sparkled as always, her jet black hair pulled up in a bun.

Manhau smiled, his reserved nature broken as tears rolled down his cheeks while he gave Yoruichi a fierce hug.

"Ahh... Manhau….. My, have you gotten stronger?" She said gasping for air at his impassioned greeting. She let his steel grip hold her a few minutes longer as he sobbed on her shoulder.

He finally let her go, covering his eyes and stepping back to collect him self. She clinched her teeth, while stifling her own tears of joy, as she stared at the big silver-haired teddy bear.

"How are you?" Miyuki asked stroking Yoruichi's hair. Yoruichi leaned back into Miyuki's touch, before she answered.

"I'm well. And you?"

"Keeping up the household until you stop your adventures and come home."

Yoruichi never thought of actually coming back.

"He stuck up for you until the very end," Miyuki repeated looking back at the grave. "He would have been happy to know you were proven right." She stopped herself as her voice began to quiver. "I wish you could have been here for the funeral."

"I do, too. Thank you for trying to get me a way in but I didn't want to put you all in any more danger or scrutiny than I already had at the time."

"I understand. I know he would have as well." Yoruichi knew Miyuki was right but it didn't make her feel any better.

"Where's Hideaki?" Yoruichi looked around looking for her father's retainer.

"He came very early this morning, before the sun was up. He was deeply hurt when Shihouin-dono passed, and he is still distressed as if it just happened, especially this time of year."

Miyuki and Manhau joined Yoruichi in offering prayers.

X

Amai had offered her prayers to Hisana and had excused herself from Byakuya and Rukia.

She made her way through the many graves and praying visitors, following the reiatsu of her princess. Her eyes widened in joy seeing her. She was a few away.

She was just as beautiful as ever. Her hair was long and pulled back. She was wearing her onimitsukido uniform. Suddenly she felt shy and nervous, like she was that little girl in the streets of Rukongai when they first met.

"Forget it." She turned to leave. Amai knew she couldn't turn back now.

"Scared?" Koutaishi said looking over her shoulder at Yoruichi. He was trying to contain his glee. He had gotten into quite a few fights when he joined the Spiritual Academy during history lessons or Noble houses were brought up. He defended Yoruichi vehemently, that's how he was first spotted by Yachiru and asked to join Squad Eleven when he graduated.

"Do you think she'll remember us?"

"How could she not." Koutaishi said puffing out his chest.

"Yeah," Amai said looking at him incredulously, rolling her eyes, "If she doesn't, we'll have to remind her." Amai grabbed Koutaishi's sleeve as they made their way to Yoruichi.

.

.

To be continued...


End file.
